


A Little

by Disoryented



Series: Empathy [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Pack Dynamics, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disoryented/pseuds/Disoryented
Summary: "That means you won't push me away right?"
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: Empathy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683304
Comments: 26
Kudos: 325





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello  
> WHEEZE  
> Okay this is a mini tribute to my relationship. It's been seven years and we're still waiting for each other.
> 
> Also I never write fluff and this forced me to write fluff.  
> I SEE THIS AS FLUFF!! There is one kiss LET ME BREATH.
> 
> Acting like 18 y/o don't kiss smh.

"Protect them with your life."  
  
Jisung stares at Johnny in silence. The alpha is carding his fingers through Yukhei's hair. Said large omega is nestled on the couch with his head on Johnny's lap, long limbs pulled in as he breaths steadily.  
  
"You really love him, huh Hyung?"  
  
Johnny looks up. A small smile plays at his lips. "I'd say yes, but love is too weak a word."  
  
Jisung nods curtly, mind trailing to a certain someone. "How do you know the difference?"  
  
"The difference?"  
  
"Between love and..." Jisung trails off.  
  
"I don't know." Jisung looks up at Johnny warily. "But I think-, "the alpha looks down at Yukhei again, "-that you'll know when the time is right."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"You're so sweet for coming over Sungie." Chenle smiles around his pizza. "I was starving."  
  
"I thought you were bored."  
  
"Yeah that too," Chenle says cheerily. There is some sauce at the corner of his lip and Jisung swipes it away with his thumb. Chenle blinks.  
  
"Sauce." Jisung simply says, before he grabs a slice of his own, leans back onto the couch and browses Netflix for a show he deems worthy.  
  
He doesn't miss how Chenle fidgets a moment and then continues to eat. "Just put something we've already seen."  
  
"I thought you were bored. Isn't that going to make you.... _more_ bored?" Chenle sinks onto the couch next to him, leans his head against Jisung's shoulder.  
  
"You're here."  
  
"....and?"  
  
"I'm never bored when you're here."  
  
Jisung's heart tugs and he looks at the mop of hair against his shoulder. Chenle will always do this. He'll always saw something that will make him feel odd, but he'll never elaborate on it.  
  
Jisung takes in a breath and continues to browse, settles for _Stranger Things_ and chews on his pizza. Chenle doesn't say a lot today. He comments on some of the scenes, laughs at the foreshadowing they hadn't noticed before, but he is very quiet. Jisung doesn't mind. Jisung never minds when it's Chenle.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"What do I do if he asks..."  
  
Taeyong smiles, "I can't tell you that Sungie, though I think you should still be fine."  
  
"Will we change?"  
  
"A little."  
  
Jisung frowns and Taeyong laughs. "Did Chenle change?"  
Jisung looks down at his hands...  
  
"A little." He says after a beat of silence.  
  
"Did it change anything?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"So what are you worried about?"  
  
Jisung bites his lip, looks up at the head alpha. "I'm just afraid."  
  
Taeyong looks at him silently, eyes excruciating. Jisung doesn't think the head alpha knows how that makes him feel, but then again, Taeyong always seems to know everything.  
  
"You'll be fine." Taeyong says then and a second later he smiles again. "Just follow your instincts. They won't let you down."  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Jisung. Jisung. It-It Hurts."  
  
Chenle clutched to his shirt as he cried, curled into him, shaking. They had been playing video games when it happened. Chenle was feeling a little under the weather, but he refused to blow off their game night.  
  
"ChenJi Friday nights!" He had exclaimed with determination and Jisung had smiled, but now he was a little frightened.  
  
He had called Mr. Zhong and the man had said he and his wife were on the way. Chenle was still clutching to him, shaking. Crying that it hurt and Jisung was at a loss, felt utterly helpless as he stared at the older boy.  
  
"Do you want some water?" Chenle shook his head. "A shower? Some painkillers?" Chenle shook his head furiously and pulled him closer, sniffled.  
  
Mr. Zhong's eyes widened when he saw the state of his son and his mother rushed to his side. "Chenle baby. Are you okay? Mommy is here. It's fine. You're okay?"  
  
Chenle cried out and shifted away from her, crushed himself more into Jisung's side.  
  
Jisung looked up, worry in his eyes. "He won't let me leave."  
  
Mr. Zhong frowned in the doorway and called his wife over. They talked for a moment and she nodded. Jisung watched them in silence, heart thumping loudly in his chest.  
  
She returned, but this time instead of Chenle, she dropped down besides Jisung.  
  
"Jisungie." She said with a wry smile. "I need a favor."  
  
"What's wrong with Chenle??" He asked breathlessly and she smiled sadly.  
  
She looked down at her son and then back at Jisung.  
"He's... presenting."  
  
Jisung's eyes widened and he looked down at Chenle. He'd heard about it before. His parents have told him, but he's never actually seen someone...  
"As an omega."  
  
Chenle opens his eyes and looks up at him, tears on his lashes and he sniffles. "It hurts," he whimpers.  
  
"I don't know-," Jisung looks up. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Stay here with him. You're comforting him already. That's why he won't let you go." On queue Chenle turns his head into Jisung's chest. "I'll help you."  
  
Jisung had no idea why. Why Chenle didn't want him to go. Why Chenle had chosen him over his mother, but he stayed, followed Ms. Zhong's instructions. He rubbed his hands at Chenle's back and pet his head softly, rubbed soothing circles into his skin and although Chenle was still sniffling, he calmed down. Fell asleep in Jisung's arms with tears still gracing his cheeks.  
  
Chenle wouldn't let him leave and to be honest, Jisung didn't want to either.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
Chenle grew closer to him after that. They had already been close, they’re best friends, but after Chenle presented he clung to Jisung more.  
  
Jisung marveled at him. His laugh seemed louder, smile brighter, more radiant and his skin and hair had grown softer. Jisung didn't know when, but at some point he'd grown defensive of the new omega. Even feeling a slight tinge of Jealousy when the alpha's of their pack would scent them.  
  
Jaehyun and Doyoung had smiled. The alpha and beta had smothered him until he was whining and they laughed heartily, ruffled his hair before telling him everything would be fine.  
  
His parents apologized for not informing him enough about their way of life. The two betas hadn't seen a need in telling him about alphas or omegas, felt it wasn't needed since the Park's were known as a beta family and Jisung thought that was alright.  
  
 _Until it wasn't._  
  
There was not much his parents could tell him, but his head alpha, Taeyong-Hyung and his mates, had explained enough to him after he asked for some info. Wanted to make sure he knew what to do in any situation. May Chenle ever ask for his help.  
  
  
He was however not prepared for the excruciating head-ache he had when he awoke two months after his eighteenth birthday.  
  
His mother had given him an aspirin and he had stayed home, unable to take a step out of bed and as time ticked on it only worsened to the point that he was whining and kicking against his bed. Pillows and sheets discarded as he writhe in pain.  
  
His brain was hazy, but he was so sensitive to everything around him. Why wouldn't the birds just _shut dafuq up_??  
  
He groaned when he heard the house bustle to life. His parents had most likely come home, the murmurs of their voices rung in his ears and then he heard it. _Chenle_. His laugh. The steps.  
  
An overwhelming urge to take bubbled in his chest and he growled out, shook in fury.  
  
"Jisung?" Is the first thing he heard. "Are you okay?? Oh my God!"  
  
Chenle ran over to him and Jisung used all his willpower to scamper away from him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" He yelled, no.. _growled_ and he saw the pain flash over Chenle's face as he stepped back. Jisung's chest hurt and he groaned again. Chenle stared at him, eyes wide.  
  
"Jisung?"

His voice was so soft, so _beautiful_. Chenle looked so soft. The rise and fall of his chest. The smell of cotton candy and vanilla so sickly sweet, so.... _his scent._  
  
Jisung's eyes dilated and he growled, low and dangerous. The urge to claim rolling back, tugging at his nerves, instincts, emotions spiraling out of control and for the first time he felt his wolf awaken.  
  
He darted out of bed so fast and in the blink of an eye he had Chenle pinned against the wall, nose buried in his neck as he followed the sweet scent, growled out when the omega whimpered.  
  
He knew this. He needed this. This was his reason for living. His reason for being. _His omega_.  
  
"Jisung." Chenle gasped, whimpered and his brain halted for a moment. That beautiful, _beautiful_ voice.  
  
"Chenle." He let out and it sounded nothing like himself. Low, deep and the growl that shook from his chest made the omega visibly shudder.  
  
"You smell, nice." Chenle panted softly and Jisung pulled back and looked at him, breath hitching at the sight of Chenle's dilated eyes. "Alpha." The omega whispered and Jisung shook. Shook so bad his teeth clattered.  
  
No. _No_. He shook his head. He was a beta, a _beta_. "Get out." He started, stepping back and clutching his head again.  
  
"Alpha?" Chenle whispered again and tried to reach for him.  
  
"GET OUT!" Jisung growled out and the omega whimpered back. Jisung groaned again. The need to protect mingling in with his drive to mate….to claim. Fuck _fuck_. _No_. _I can’t_. He yanked Chenle's wrist and the omega surges forward as he dragged him along, tossed him out of the room with so much force his mother gasped from where she was coming up the stairs.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Jisung yelled before the door slammed shut with a clap. He sunk to the floor a second afterwards and screamed out in pain, trashed against the floor as he ran his nails against the floorboards.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
He hasn't seen Chenle in weeks, hasn't answered his calls and has been avoiding him at school. He hasn't seen any of his pack mates besides Taeyong and Johnny who had come by his house. He wanted to he alone. Felt horrible for what he had done. The memory replaying over and over again. The two alphas had insisted and not many can resist _both_ Taeyong and Johnny.  
  
Taeyong still had that excruciating gaze and now he knew what the head alpha was doing. "You knew." He said from his place on the bed and Taeyong didn't answer, didn't have to. He just stood in silence, looked down at Jisung quietly. "How?"  
  
"Only alpha's imprint."  
  
The words were like a slap to his face. "So it has nothing to do with Chenle?"  
  
"Not necessarily." Johnny says as he pushes himself of the wall. The same wall he had pinned Chenle to. He scowled. "Chenle's omega knew. Chenle just didn't."  
  
He walked up behind Taeyong, loomed behind the head alpha. They seemed so natural, so in tune with each other. He wondered what it must be like.  
  
"Home."  
  
Jisung blinked up at Taeyong. Johnny's eyes trailed to Taeyong, rest on the back of the alpha's head when he repeated. "It feels like home."  
  
"He deserves someone better. A good alpha. Not one that will hurt him.. like I did."  
  
"Do you really want to see him with a different alpha?"  
  
The question was direct and Jisung looked away, because _no_. Jisung would tear them limb from limb. Taeyong always knew exactly what to say.  
  
"You have your answer." The head alpha said.  
  
"Chenle's been asking for you." Johnny says. The omega had always been close to him. "He won't come near until his alpha wants him to."  
  
"His alpha?" Jisung looks up mortified. “Can I really not-“  
  
"No." Taeyong says. "Just as you long for one omega. He longs for one alpha. You're one."  
  
"You make it sound and look so easy." Jisung says and he looks up surprised when Johnny laughs. Taeyong smiles and their hands lock together, fingers lacing together.  
  
"It is when you talk." Johnny says.  
  
"We learned that the hard way." Taeyong adds right after and Jisung sees him squeeze Johnny's hand.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"Chenle."  
  
Chenle's eyes widened when Jisung called for him. He froze in the hallway, students walking past him to finally leave the confines of the school walls.  
  
"J-Jisung." He stuttered and the alpha saw the grip around the strap of his bag tighten.  
  
"Walk with me?"  
  
Chenle's mouth fell open a bit before he nodded furiously, slowly made his way over to Jisung. He stared up at him, eyes darting between his pupils before he looked down and walked past. Jisung watched him a moment before quietly trailing behind him.  
  
  


  
The walk was silent, _odd_. He could feel Chenle fidgeting, feel the nervousness roll off of him and Jisung didn't know why, but that somehow put him at ease. Happy he wasn't the only one struggling with the awkward situation.  
  
The wind blew lightly and Jisung watched it ruffle Chenle's hair, watched the way he walked beside him quietly. They have taken this path countless times. Knew this tree covered road by heart and yet. Everything was different.

_Or was it?_

  
"You know-," he starts and Chenle looks up, "-You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."  
  
Chenle stops and Jisung sees his breath hitch. He stops as well, turns to the omega and the wind blows past them.  
  
"I'm ... sorry." Jisung says. "I've never wanted to hurt you. Not once, but I couldn't live with myself if I had done anything to you." Chenle looks up at him in silence. "I want to protect you, but I can't even do that. You deserve someone else."  
  
Chenle laughs lightly, a small breath and it makes Jisung's chest soar. "I don't want anyone else."  
  
"I won't force you into anything." Jisung says and Chenle smiles.  
  
"I know. You big baby." Jisung lets out a breath in disbelieve. "That means you won't push me away right?"  
  
Jisung is silent for a moment. "I need.... time. I have to figure out. Who I am. Who I want to be. What I want to be For me... _for you_."  
  
"I have time. I'm not going anywhere." Chenle steps closer. Jisung doesn't back away this time. The sweet scent grazes his senses. Vanilla and cotton candy, it calms him. "Take however long you need."  
  
Jisung lifts his hands a bit and Chenle steps even closer, slips his arms around Jisung's neck so easily. He wraps his hands around the omega's waist and pulls him close.  
  
Chenle stares up at him in wonder, eyes a doorway to his soul and Jisung gets lost in them. It's as easy as breathing he realizes. Loving Chenle is as easy as being alive.  
  
"Can I ask one thing?" ....a pause.. "Alpha?" Jisung nods lightly. "Kiss me? _Just once?"_  
  
So Jisung does, locks their lips together in a soft kiss. Their hair blows in the wind and Chenle sighs, flushes against him and melts in his arms. It fills Jisung with pride and happiness and the smile Chenle gives him afterwards is enough to save a condemned man.  
  
Chenle pulls away and twines their fingers together, just like Johnny had with Taeyong, pulls Jisung along. "Come on." He says with that beautiful smile. "It's ChenJi Friday nights!"  
  
And Jisung laughs out, because only Chenle could let something go so easily, could accept his decision so easily. Only Chenle could forgive him in a heartbeat. Love him as if he'd done no wrong. He's his omega after all and Jisung is his alpha.  
  
"Yeah." He says with a smile, speeds up and pulls Chenle along instead. "It is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I don't know who I am!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi :}  
> It is I! The Pleb once more :) Back with more fluff, but also... progress? Ehehe  
> Been thinking about this chapter for some time now, so here you go.
> 
> 1\. Sorry if there are still mistakes left!  
> 2\. The story is going to start expanding, so if something doesn't make sense it's probably because it is explained in the others stories of the Empathy series.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> ENJOY!! \OwO/

It wasn't a problem before.  
  
  
It was never a problem. Jisung always found that he was calm, relaxed about things. It wasn't a problem before. It wasn't a big deal. His hyungs always scented them, showered them in love. It was never a problem before.  
  
Now it was.  
  
He doesn't want them to scent him. He doesn't want them to hold him or specifically. He doesn't want the alphas to. He doesn't want them near and he feels guilty, has been feeling guilty about it. They've done it countless times, but now it's a problem.  
  
Now it's a problem, because Jisung growled out so loudly at Jaemin the other alpha went feral, eyes dilating and fangs on display as he growled back. The worst part? Jisung didn't stop. He rose to his feet as Renjun backed away, the omega frightened with the alpha’s behavior.  
  
For the first time ever, he and Jaemin fought and if it wasn't for Renjun who had managed to find Jeno they would have seriously hurt each other.  
  
It hadn't been a problem before, but now it was because Jisung couldn’t control his new instincts, his new desire to be the best. His fight with Jaemin was the turning point, the other alpha in the pack saying that they had to talk to him. The Head Alpha had called them all together to address the situation.  
  
Taeyong, the Head Alpha.  
Johnny his mate and second in command and Kun, the calmest and most level headed were the wisest.  
  
Yuta, reliable, but a bit of a loose cannon had declined a head position saying that the three others were enough. Then there were Jaehyun, Jeno and Jaemin.  
  
Jaehyun, a previously very rowdy alpha that had calmed down since he had mated and Jaemin his little brother that had followed in his footsteps was known for getting into fights. Jisung really had picked the worst of the bunch.  
  
Jeno was the most silent, but amongst the strongest of them, rivaling Taeyong and Johnny even at his young age.  
  
That left him, the newly presented alpha, Yangyang and Sicheng that had recently joined the pack. Sicheng, a very quiet alpha that had mated with their oldest omega, Taeil, and oddly Yuta.  
  
Finally there was Yangyang. Also new to the pack and if Yuta was a loose cannon Yangyang was a torpedo, but somehow the head alpha managed them all.  
  
"Don't fight amongst each other."  
  
Taeyong was sat at the head of the table with Johnny stood behind him. He looked at Jisung and Jaemin who were across each other, Jisung's head down as Jaemin eyed him. "You're in a pack. You defend each other."  
  
"I'm sorry." Jisung started. "I-"  
  
"You think that because you're an alpha you can do whatever you want?" Jaemin says harshly.  
  
"No Hyung. I-"  
  
"If you have something to prove Jisung. You can right now." The alpha rose to his feet, chair shifting back over the wooden floor of Kun's dining room.  
  
They hadn't spoken since their fight. Jisung didn't want to and by Jaemin's reaction that had been a good call.  
  
"Jaemin," Jeno's voice came from where he was sat next to the alpha. His eyes were focused on the table, voice calm as he continued. "Sit."  
  
Jaemin lowered slowly and Yangyang who was sat next to Jisung eyed the duo curiously. Yuta laughed, voice amused from his place at the end of the table, (Taeyong's left) head rest on his folded hands. Kun who was opposite of him (Taeyong's right) looked on silently.  
  
"Now I know what it was like to deal with me." Jaehyun gives Taeyong an apologetic look from the other end of the table. He'd been the last to arrive, extra hours at his part time job making him a bit late. Sicheng had offered up his place, insisted and had instead chosen to lean against the wall near Yuta. He still felt a little out of place in the equation.  
  
Taeyong shook his head. "You weren't a problem. Jaemin," he says then, waits for the alpha too look at him. "Jisung only presented three months ago. He doesn't know how to handle all of his hormones. It's your job to teach him."  
  
"I have no problem teaching him hyung," he looks at Jisung and grits, "but only if he wants to be taught."  
  
"Jaemin."

It's Jeno again, his glasses gleam in the light cast onto them and this time Jaemin leans back in his chair, scowls.  
  
"Sorry." The alpha says.  
  
"You're not sorry Jaemin." Johnny's voice comes. "Don't say what you don't mean." Jaemin eyes zero in on the alpha and Johnny growls lowly. "I don't have the same patience as Taeyong and Jeno. Know your place."  
  
Jeno's gaze lifts from the table, he looks at Jaemin silently and the alpha deflates.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jisung starts then. He looks up. "I didn't mean to react like that Jaemin-hyung. It just came out and I couldn't stop it." He looks helpless. "I-I don't know what's going on half of the time. I-" he runs a hand through his hair. "I hate stuff I used to love. I get agitated so easily. I just-" He slams a hand on the table and the wood shakes. "I don't know who I am!"  
  
It's quiet at the table and a moment later Jaehyun leans in and rubs a hand over his back. Jaemin's head tilts down. Jisung knows he means well, they had been on such good terms before he presented. He hated this new predicament.  
  
"I have no idea what I'm doing. I didn't think I'd be an alpha. I didn't think I'd hurt.... Chenle." He wants to cry, but he's too prideful, stupid hormones making him suppress his emotions into a tight lump in his chest.  
  
Taeyong sighs and when he speaks again Jisung looks up. "I'm sorry you have to go through this. I'm sorry we can't help you as much as we'd like, but we're still a pack. We'll do as much as we can."  
  
Johnny and Kun nod lightly and Yuta gives him a small smile, hands still folded.  
  
"That goes for all of you." He looks around the room, ends on Sicheng who is watching quietly. "Don't hesitate to reach out."  
  
He looks at Jisung again. "Because of this we'll have to get some stuff out of the way. So what happened between you and Jaemin doesn't happen again." He looks at Jisung expectantly. "You'll have to tell us."  
  
Jisung nods before Taeyong asks.  
  
"You don't want any of us to scent you anymore."  
  
"No."  
  
"Indefinitely?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Jisung says brows furrowing. Taeyong nods, continues. "Does this apply to the omegas and betas?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you still want our protection?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Our advice?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The list goes on, Taeyong being thorough and accepting his unsure feelings. The other alphas are silent. Listen on quietly, Jisung is surprised by their control. He wonders if that's what it's like when you're raised to be an alpha, raised to deal with the emotions that will consume you when you present. He has so much respect for them and yet now... he can't bring himself to say it.  
  
Taeyong looks at him quietly. "There is one last question and realize that this is your choice. It's a yes or no answer." Jisung lets out a breath, eyes narrowing a bit like he knows what's coming.  
  
"Do you still want us to scent Chenle?"  
  
All the alphas in the room look at him. He knows why. Chenle is their baby. The baby omega all the hyungs love, adore. He's been pushing down his urges. His annoyance when the omega would come near him and smell of them. He still feels guilty, but he's sure when he speaks. Positive that his answer to this question will never change when he says.  
  
"No."  
  


  
\------  
  


  
Chenle is upset about it, upset that his alpha hyung's don't scent him anymore, especially Johnny and Jaehyun. He's asked Jisung on numerous occasions if they could. Just a little, but Jisung had shaken his head every time. The omega had cried, ignored Jisung for a week until he had come back and sat next to him with a pout during lunch.  
  
"I miss you." He had mumbled and Jisung watched him eat his yogurt as he sulked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Jisung started. "I'm sorry you have to suffer because of me."  
  
Chenle looked at him slowly before he said. "It's fine. I'm over it. I understand." And they had gone back to normal.  
  
  
Then the urges started.  
  
They started off small first, when they were outside on the court, him and Chenle playing basketball.  
  
"I won't let you win just because you're an omega Le," the alpha smiles as he darts behind the omega. Chenle laughs loudly as he dribbles the ball, the bouncing echoes as his hair fluffs up. He's smiling, making for the hoop.  
  
Jisung gets to him just in time, wraps his arms around to jump and stop him from shooting, but he freezes in place and Chenle goes up, shoots, scores and laughs. "I thought you said you wouldn't let me win?"  
  
The omega turns and Jisung swallows, heart hammering as he looks at the sweat on Chenle's face, at the way his chest rises, at his smile. His scent is sweet in the air, vanilla potent and cotton candy soft assaulting his senses.  
  
"Jisung?" Chenle questions concerned. His eyes are wide when he looks at the alpha. "Are you okay??"  
  
Jisung takes a breath and wills his urges down, wills down the urge to chase the omega's scent. He swallows again, licks his lip and shakes his head. "I'm good."  
  


\-----

  
They only get worse, but Chenle doesn't seem to notice.  
  
The omega is on his lap, playing the new _Tomb Raider_ and Jisung had just been watching him, watching him explore the new area until Chenle lifted a hand to rub his own neck, ran his fingers over the clear skin to itch the skin lightly before he continued to map the new area.  
  
Jisung's eyes rest on the spot and his nose twitched as his eyes trailed over the exposed skin. His hands came up and wrapped around Chenle, the omega not even moving an inch, too focused on his game.  
  
His hands wrapped in tighter, gentle, slow as he leaned in, pressed his front to the omega's back, inched closer to his neck with a longing to protect, to claim. His voice came, low and husky, just by the omega's ear.  
  
"Chenle."  
  
Chenle froze and Jisung felt his whole body go rigid as his breath hitched. That made Jisung snap out of it and his eyes grew ever so slightly. Chenle turned slowly and their faces were but centimeters apart.  
  
"Yes?" The boy whispered and Jisung's eyes flicked over his face, from his eyes to his lips and he could see him swallow.  
  
"I-I-" he stuttered. "I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"O-okay." Chenle replied just as softly, shifted away slowly, but his eyes never leaving the alpha. Jisung looked at him a moment before he reluctantly splashed his face with cold water in the bathroom.  
  


\-----

  
It isn't always like that though. Days go by normally, like they always do, like today for example.  
  
Jisung watching as Chenle swings back and forth next to him. The omega’s eyes trail to him and he smiles. He's so beautiful, Jisung thinks. He's staring, watches the wind blow through the soft bangs.  
  
"Park Jisuuung." The omega says, but he pulls the end and it comes out smooth and clear, his eyes soft. "You're staring again."  
  
"Sorry," the alpha says, but he doesn't stop. Chenle smiles, pulls his eyes away and looks over the empty play ground.  
  
"It's starting to get cold."  
  
Jisung hums in lieu of answering.  
  
"Will I get more snuggles?"  
  
"Yes." Jisung answers without a beat. Chenle smiles again, looks at him again. Jisung would give him everything, will give him everything, when the time is right. He takes in a breath before asking. "Does it bother you?"  
  
The staring he means. Chenle swings forward and goes back slowly, Jisung can watch him forever. The omega closes his eyes and leans back, casts his closed eyes to the sky before he screams.  
  
"NEVER!"  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
"You buy me too much junk food." Chenle says around his burger. Jisung looks down at him where he is pressed into his shoulder, wipes the corner of the omega’s mouth when he lowers it. Chenle arches a brow at him. "What are you going to do when I get fat?"  
  
Jisung smiles, lifts his drink to his lips and sips before he replies. "Nothing."  
  
"That's not the reply I was expecting."  
  
"What were you expecting?"  
  
"For you to tease me about it."  
  
Jisung blinks, eyes trailing away from the movie they are kind of watching and down at Chenle. The omega looks up at him curiously, cheeks filled as he chews. He's right... Jisung usually _would_ tease him, but as he looks down at the omega the only thing that comes to mind is. I will love endlessly no matter what he looks like.  
  
He's… _changing_...  
  
Jisung's eyes dart around a bit, distraught as his mind picks up on more habit he’s dropped, on more stuff he’s stopped doing. He's changing, but it _feels right?_ It frightens him and his breathing is getting uneven, heart starting to race. He doesn't want to change.  
  
Chenle sits up and worry washes over his features as he watches the alpha. "Ji-" His eyes grow and he places down his food to stop the alpha from getting up, presses his hands onto his chest gently.  
  
"Calm down." His voice comes. "Hey-hey. Look at me."

Jisung's focuses on Chenle. "Good," the omega smiles. "Breath. It's okay. It's not a bad thing Sungie."  
  
And Jisung wants to say it is, wants to protest. Wants to say that he's afraid, but calmness washes over him when he catches Chenle's scent, his breathing calming immediately and hands wrapping around the omega's wrists as he looks up at him.  
  
"I don't want to change," he whispers. "I don't want to hurt you." Chenle lowers himself slowly when he finishes with. "I'm so frightened."  
  
The omega cups his face and rubs gently. "I know."  
  
And those simple words make Jisung sigh out in relieve. Chenle knows, Chenle understands.  
  
His eyes fall shut and he lets out something akin to a laugh that turns into a sob, tears forming before he pulls the omega close, presses Chenle close and cries silently.  
  
Chenle doesn't say anything else, wraps his hands around the alpha silently and listens to his soft pants. After a few minutes Jisung stills, but they lay there on the couch for a few minutes more before Chenle pulls back slowly, smiles lightly.  
  
"Do you feel better?"  
  
Jisung's eyes trail to him slowly and he nods. "Yes." His fingers clutch to Chenle's clothes lightly. "Thank you."  
  
The omega smiles brighter and Jisung gets lost in his eyes again.  
  
"Okay. I'll go warm up the food and we'll rewind the movie."  
  
Jisung nods and Chenle makes to move off him, but then he pauses, looks down at the alpha. Jisung wants to ask if something is wrong, but before he can the omega leans in and gently places a kiss to his forehead. Jisung blinks up at him surprised, but Chenle simply smiles before he scampers off.  
  


\-----

  
_Slowly_. Slowly he's growing used to his new senses, Chenle supporting him as much as he can. Calming him down when the alpha feels overwhelmed and for awhile he thinks everything will go okay. Oh how wrong he was.   
  
  
It happened when Chenle went into heat. Requested his aid like he always did since the last time Chenle was in heat they hadn’t been talking and Jisung went along thinking that everything would be fine.

  
  
Chenle is whining, crying as he grinds against Jisung's thigh and the alpha is fighting all the instincts in his body not to claim. He runs his hand over Chenle's back and the omega sighs, flushes close and presses his nose to Jisung's chest, inhales.  
  
"At least scent me?" Chenle begs. "Please Jisung?"  
  
"I can't." The alpha starts. "I don't know what will happe-"  
  
"Nothing will. I promise! Please Jisung, please," he begs, eyes dilated. His hair sticks to his forehead and he looks horrible. Jisung is contemplated it. He knows he shouldn’t, but Chenle is so desperate, so miserable so he bites his lip before he speaks again.  
  
"Don't move."  
  
Chenle nods as the alpha pulls back a bit to reposition, brushes his hair to the side to plant a kiss on his forehead.  
  
He leans in slowly, Chenle baring his neck immediately and he can feel the omega's heart racing when he presses his nose to the skin of his neck, nudges. Chenle shudders when his breath fans over his skin and it makes something in Jisung jittery, _happy_. So he does it again. Rubs his nose to the skin and this time Chenle sighs.  
  
His vanilla scent spikes, cotton candy sweet and Jisung unconsciously, presses closer to take it in, face pressing into the skin, lips grazing as he takes in the sweet scent of his omega.  
  
He slowly mouths at it once, body sinking down onto Chenle as he sucks on the skin, the light gasp Chenle giving him only spurring him on. It's sweet, _addicting_ and he presses his lips down harder, runs them up Chenle's neck to his ear and back down. He clasps Chenle's hips and starts rutting against him when the omega locks his hands around him, sinks his fingers in his hair.  
  
Chenle sighs in content, bares his neck more as Jisung sucks at his skin, grips his hips harder. Chenle locks his legs around the alpha, whines up and Jisung growls. Chenle whimpers, the vibrations running through his skin as he whines, keens.  
  
Jisung's growing hard, starts whining down with more force. It's good. _Amazing._ Chenle is so pliant for him, so ready and he growls again, runs his tongue over the skin where he deems it worthy. Where it would look just right. Chenle moans under him now, low and needy. He opens his mouth against his omega's neck, teeth slightly sinking into the soft, sweet skin.  
  
"Alpha." Chenle moans and Jisung's world comes crashing down.  
  
He sits up so abruptly Chenle comes with him. The omega whines as he looks up at him, whines at the loss. "Alpha." He whimpers this time and Jisung untangles his hands and legs so fast, Chenle makes a distressed sound.  
  
The alpha shuffles back, eyes wide as he looks at Chenle. The omega seems confused, makes to crawl closer.  
  
"Don't." Jisung says, pleads.  
  
"Why not?" Chenle whimpers, his eyes are glazed over. "It felt so good." He crawls closer. Jisung grips the sheets. "Don't you want me?"  
  
"I-Chenle."  
  
The omega crawls into his lap. "I want you." Chenle whispers and kisses him, locks their lips together in a soft sensual kiss. Jisung seeps into it so easily, cups Chenle's face to deepen it, drown in it, but his eyes shoot open when he feels the omega run a hand up his shirt.  
  
"No!" He screams and he darts off the bed. Chenle follows him, though a bit slower.  
  
"Jisung-" He lets out a sob when the alpha closes the door behind him, the lock clicking into place. "Jisung!"  
  
The alpha slides down against the door, buries his face in his hands when he hears Chenle sob out, twist the door to be near him again. "I'm sorry!" He hears. "Please don't go. Please don't leave!" And Jisung starts crying along with him when he hears Chenle sink down to the floor, when his omega whimpers in pain.  
  
So close to him, yet so far away.  
  
  
When it grows quiet about an hour later he opens the door slowly. Chenle is asleep on the floor and Jisung frowns, lifts him gently to place him on the bed.  
  
He opens his eyes slowly when Jisung has cleaned him, is pulling up the blanket.  
  
"Don't go." He whispers and his hand comes out to lightly tug his shirt. "Please don't go."  
  
Jisung grabs his hand and sinks to his knees beside the bed. Chenle watches him with puffy eyes. "I'll stay." Jisung says, twining their fingers together. "Now sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."  
  
Chenle smiles lightly, squeezes his hand before his eyes droop again.  
  


  
\-----  
  


  
  
Chenle is between his legs, a bundle, large thick blanket around him, back rest on Jisung’s chest as he watches one of his favorite basketball games. He's eating ice-cream, fresh out of his heat. The bucket on his own lap and he chomps down on the spoon. He shifts a bit and Jisung pulls the blanket tighter around the omega. Chenle sighs, snuggles closer in the alpha's arms.

“Do you feel a bit better?” Jisung starts.

“Still hurts a tiny bit,” the omega says, takes another bite of the strawberry ice-cream Jisung got him.  
  
"I'm sorry." He continues when he swallows. Jisung has his nose in the omega's hair as Chenle speaks. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I know... what we decided. What you want. I don't want you to think I don't respect your-"  
  
Chenle stills when Jisung inhales, buries his face in his hair and grumbles. The omega slumps at the sudden burst of pheromones, sighs. "I-Is that- your scent?"  
  
Jisung's scent had yet to form properly, but right now the smell of wood seeped into the air and Chenle almost dropped his spoon as he panted lightly, sighed again.  
  
Jisung's hand trailed down his, grasped his wrist and made him put the utensil down before he pressed his nose to the back of Chenle's neck, ran his lips up lightly. His voice was low when he whispered. "No-It's my fault. I should have not been a coward and scented you from the beginning. I'm sorry."  
  
"Jisung," Chenle whispers and his legs press together before he whimpers lowly. "Good-g-good, b-but too much." His grip tightens and the alpha pulls away slightly.  
  
"Sorry." Jisung repeats again.  
  
"No-no. It's fine," Chenle sighed, hands lacing over the alpha's, pulling them around him again. "I know how much you try. We'll learn....together."  
  
The warmth in his chest spreads again and he pulls Chenle close and presses a soft kiss to the omega's cheek. Chenle looks back with droopy eyes, but smiles lightly, turns with his ice-cream to snuggle closer.  
  
They fall asleep like that, Jisung unconsciously pressing his nose into Chenle hair, arms wrapped securely around his omega as they breath peacefully. 

Chenle is right. It will be okay. They _will_ learn together, because Chenle is the only thing Jisung wants to fight for. The only person he will die for and that never changed. That has been Jisung’s drive ever since the beginning.  
  
  


[Twitter|](https://twitter.com/disoryented) [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Disoryented)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

**Author's Note:**

> -For Isiah


End file.
